


Better Already

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nicknames, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: After Al ends up in the hospital wing, his boyfriend Scorpius comes to keep him company and help in a way only he can.





	Better Already

“Al! Psssssttt, Al!”

The dark haired boy in the hospital wing bed leaned forwards and watched as a figure made it’s way up to him. Once it was at Al’s bedside, the figure removed its hood to reveal a blond haired boy grinning down at him. 

“Scorpius, what are you doing here?” the boy in the bed, Al, hissed. “Do you want to get caught?”

“We won’t get caught if you stop talking,” Scorpius replied, getting into the bed next to Al, who scooted over so he would have more room. “Besides, I wanted to see how my boyfriend is doing after that bludger accident.” 

Al held up the arm Scorpius wasn’t leaning against, which was wrapped in a cast “Still broken.”

“Is the Skele-Gro helping at all?”

“If by helping you mean hurting, then yeah, sure, it’s really helping.” 

Scorpius kissed Al on the temple and gave him a squeeze. “I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do.”

With his free arm, Al moved Scorpius’s face back to his. “That kiss helped. I think I can already feel the pain ebbing away.”

“If you wanted me to kiss you, you could have just said so,” Scorpius said softly with a smile, his mouth a breath away from Al’s, before closing the space between them. 

Kissing Scorpius was something Al would do all day and night if he had his way. The blond always tasted sweet, like candy, and he did this thing with his tongue that made Al’s mind go blank and body feel like it was floating. It wasn’t long before Al was panting, one free hand grabbing at Scorpius’s hair, and moaning into his mouth. Scorpius, meanwhile, had one hand up Al’s shirt and the other cupping his face and was making small sighing noises every time Al re-fisted his hair. 

A squeak of the floorboards made both boys stop in a panic, and Scorpius threw the sheets over his head, moving down to hide underneath them. There was the longest moment ever as Al and Scorpius waited for someone to walk by, but when the noise proved to be nothing, both boys let themselves relax. 

“Ok Scorpius, you can come back up n-OW!” Al squealed as he felt his boyfriends hot mouth on the head of his cock. Scorpius was sneaky like that. He could do something without Al even noticing until later. Like, in this case, pulling down his underwear. 

Al let out a moan as Scorpius went to work, sucking like a pro and knowing exactly what pace to go at. After years of dating it still surprised Al just how much Scorpius knew exactly what he liked in bed. The longer Scorpius worked on him, the more Al’s legs clamped around the blond boys head like a vice, and the louder he got.

“Scorpius!” Al nearly shouted when the boy beneath the covers suddenly took all of him in his mouth at once, earning himself a hard slap on his upper leg. Scorpius pulled off him silently and his head popped out from under the blankets. “Be quiet, love, or we really will get caught.”

Al swallowed thickly. “Sorry,” he whispered. 

Scorpius smiled and wiped his mouth before sitting up again to kiss Al. While one hand cradled the back of Al’s head as he kissed him, the other slipped down to the dark haired boys still hard cock and began pumping.

Al bucked into his boyfriend's hand and the two fell into a steady pattern, lips never pulling back. It was only when Al began to move erratically did he finally pull away from the kiss to hiss, “Scorpius, darling, I’m going to--I’m gonna--” The rest of his sentence was cut off by an erotic moan as he came all over Scorpius’s hand. 

Scorpius wasn’t finished yet. Moving his hand from Al’s cock to his waist, he began grinding against Al’s thigh, whimpering as he did so. Al pulled him back into a kiss, breaking off every so often to mutter words of encouragement into Scorpius’s ear. 

“Keep going, love.” Kiss. “That’s it, you’re doing so well.” Kiss, kiss. “Take as long as you need.” Kiss. “You look absolutely ravishing like this.” Kiss. “God, Scorpius, if only you could see yourself right now.” Kiss, kiss, kiss. “You’re amazing.” Kiss. “Perfect.” Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.

With a shiver, Scorpius came, a wet spot growing on the front of his pants. “T-thank you,” Scorpius stuttered, panting, before composing himself and moving to sit next to Al as he had been before. “I have to go back to the dorm. I’ll come back first thing tomorrow morning though,” Scorpius said. 

Al nodded, his eyelids drooping. “Alright,” he yawned “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight,” Scorpius whispered, slipping out of the bed, closing up his cloak and pulling the hood up so it his his face from view. “I love you.”

Al, his eyes closed, smiled. “I love you too.”

As Scorpius turned to leave, Al whispered, “Wait!”

Scorpius turned around. “Yes?”

“What you did was way more effective than Skele-Gro. I’m feeling better already.”

Scorpius smiled and stepped forwards to kiss Al on the cheek. “Glad I could help.” 

And with that, he turned and fled the hospital wing as Albus fell peacefully asleep.


End file.
